


high on you

by vmnesie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, idk yet, jisung has an oral fixation? kinda, jisung is v needy, might do a second part for it, minho is studying, so minho has to show him how to shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmnesie/pseuds/vmnesie
Summary: minho had exams coming up, so why couldn’t jisung be less of a distraction?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minsung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	high on you

**Author's Note:**

> hey  
> this is my first time writing a minsung fic  
> also this is a smut and i'm absolutely not confident with it hhh  
> it was based on a prompt generator, the theme being 'Highly-caffeinated hate sex', idk if i did well gsjdhdsj but i don't see them hating one another so yeah
> 
> i think i should say this but this is a work of fiction, not reality.  
> anyways, enjoy it!

finals. oh, how minho hated them. he had spent half of the day revising for the midterms that were coming up in a week only. he rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake as he stood to walk to the kitchen and make himself his fourth coffee of the day. he already knew that if his boyfriend was there, he’d get scolded from the little sleep he had been catching. while waiting for his coffee, he brought his phone along, allowing himself to take a break after spending two hours straight on the same math problem that would probably come up on one of his exams. he took a sip of his coffee while going back to his desk, still staring at his phone.

it had now been 15 minutes since minho started scrolling down on instagram. as if he had no other things to do. he quickly glanced at his books, all opened in front of him, just waiting for him to study again. he softly groaned as his eyes looked down at his phone again. they widened when they fell on a pic jisung posted last night on his private account. at this point, he didn’t know if the coffee was playing tricks on him or if he was seeing it for real. the pic wasn’t sexual in any aspect for a saint, but not for minho. in fact, minho was far away from that. or well, he just knew his boyfriend by heart, he knew that the tongue out and the eyes looking up pitifully were not to look pretty on the gram. no. this right here, was jisung teasing minho. and minho knew cause he had seen that look on jisung’s face oh so many times, and he was the only one following this account. he felt something churn inside him but he would rather not acknowledge it, or at least _not now_. so he put his phone back where it was and focused on the work he had to do, and tried to forget about jisung for now. he shook his head quickly, and pondered again on how to solve his math exercise.

two hours later, and yet another drunk coffee, minho was close to have a burn out. and well, jisung coming to his dorm unannounced didn’t quite help. he came in, almost screaming ‘babe, i’m here! ’, and minho swore he loved him, but right now wasn’t the best time. o f course , he knew that jisung couldn’t have known, so after greeting him with a kiss and explaining to him that he was still working, he thought he made clear for his boyfriend to stay silent, or at least, not shouting excitedly at everything he saw on the internet, waiting patiently in the living room, just the time to finish what he had to do. 

but jisung being jisung, of course he wouldn’t do what he was told. resulting in minho hearing him laugh a few times, and he didn’t know if he wanted to be there with him and look at him tenderly or just find a way to shut him up. any ways would do really. he leaned against the back of his chair when he heard jisung laugh again. he hesitated a few seconds between confronting him by going to the living room, or by sending him a message. at last, he decided to send him a message, but the idea was soon discarded when he unlocked his phone and fell back on the pic jisung posted, making him breathe heavily. jisung was every fucking where. he threw his phone away when he felt his pants tighten. now was definitely not the time to think of how jisung’s pretty lips would look around him. or well, maybe it was. maybe it was a good way to shut him up. 

  
he let his mind wonder till he was interrupted again by the sound of his bedroom door opening up on jisung, who stayed there, looking at him intently, yet not daring to talk. 

"what is it jisung?" he asked harshly, more than he would’ve liked, but yet, quite unexpectedly, jisung blushed, staggering on a foot to another.   
"have you finished yet? i’m bored without you… " he whispered as he approached timidly his boyfriend, minho turning to him, opening his legs, making him understand that it was okay for him to sit on his lap, which he gladly did. minho’s arms fell onto his waist, and his lips softly kissed his forehead. jisung overlapped him, slightly grinding when he realised minho still didn’t answer his question. _fuck jisung for being the needy baby that he was._

"i’m not done yet babe. but i promise, i’ll make it up to you. for now i still got to work." he said, trying his best to stay calm, knowing that jisung did nothing and that it wasn’t his fault if uni decided to ruin his fucking life. knowing that if he didn’t have his fucking exams next week, and still a lot of progress to make in order to succeed to them, jisung would probably be naked on top of him right now. _fuck this._

"can i stay here at least?" he responded with puppy dog eyes as he stood up again, minho now feeling so cold it made him even grumpier. he stared at him, still holding minho’s hands in his, moving them in unison, fingers locked between one another. and minho sighed. _how could he ever say no to jisung?_ even when he needed to, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. and it would be a lie to say that it didn’t bother him sometimes. especially now. 

and so, he said yes. only to hear jisung giggle every two minutes while he still can’t seem to find the fucking answer to his problem. the tension he felt releasing in his legs moving impatiently. he clicked his tongue, hoping that this would actually alert jisung to make less noise, but it seemed he couldn’t care less. the more the minutes passed, the more jisung would shift places in his bed behind his back , letting a few giggles out every now and then, or gasps when he saw something obviously surprising. he even called minho to show him stuff he would find on twitter, and everytime minho tried to hold back his annoyance. he would quickly huff at whatever jisung was showing him before going back to work. j isung continued talking or muttering stuff he didn’t even try to understand anymore , until minho couldn’t take it anymore, not even able to read the questions correctly, starting to lose faith in ever finishing this studying session. it was when jisung suddenly stood up to go behind him that he lost it.

"minho… don’t you think it’s h-"  
"what do you want?" he said harshly, suddenly feeling jisung’s hands crawling up from his shoulders to his nape, sending shivers down his spine. he turned around to see jisung dumbfounded, his hands not leaving him despite that. but then he saw it, again. this look in jisung’s eyes. _well, shit_. he could avoid it all he wanted on instagram, but never when he got to see those pretty eyes glisten with lust. he felt his body tensed at the view.

"i want you." he replied timidly, and minho understood.

"do you even deserve it?" he grinned evilly, and jisung gulped. "i’ve been telling you that i was busy and you kept on making noise, and for what?" he whispered menacingly, but the look jisung gave him meant more. he was enjoying it. and minho knew it. his lips parted to try and form an answer but closed when he stared right into minho’s eyes again. "say it, dumb pup; or have you lost your words?"  
"i wanted your attention…" he admitted breathlessly while minho finally stood up, pushing jisung’s arms back against his own body while cupping his jaw with one of his hands. jisung looked at him attentively and minho could clearly tell he was getting turned on. he looked down quickly, just to have confirmation with the bulge showing up in his pants. he stared right back at him, to find a nice red blooming on his boyfriend’s cheeks.   
"of course you did, you needy slut." he started, "want me to fuck that throat of yours so that you won’t make any noise again?" 

he thought he had taken it too far, till he felt jisung nod fast in his hand. he chuckled. "what did i say before? use your words."  
"yes, please. want you cock in my mouth. "  
"of course, you do." and with that, he pushed jisung on his knees, making him huff. "colour?"  
"green."  
"great. listen well cause i won’t repeat myself. i ’m just going to use you , make you cry a little and get off so that i can go back to what i was doing before you interrupted me, ‘kay? "  
jisung moaned at that, "i want to be good for you. " he said while his hand reached minho’s belt to undo it and push his pants down, as well as his underwear, setting him free. his cock was leaking with precum, minho smearing it on jisung’s lips while he approached them. jisung uncontrollably licking them as soon as minho’s cum was on it. minho tutted. 

"such a cum slut for me."

and jisung smiled so brightly at that. "just for you." he wanted to be good for minho, and that’s what he would be. 

"open your mouth." jisung obliged gladly, sticking his tongue out, and minho could feel himself getting harder and harder at the view. he put himself on his mouth after warning him, "if i’m hurting you and you want to stop, tap my thigh two times."

jisung looked at him from underneath and hummed while nodding, vibrations spreading through his length. that said, he put his hand on top of jisung ’s head , taking a fistful of his hair , aiming his cock into the younger man’s mouth , allowing him to run is tongue over him , warming up to the taste . he started off slow, letting him adapt with the sensation of him in his mouth. he made sure jisung was good before getting rougher. but jisung, being a needy bitch, had already put his hands around minho’s balls, massaging them, earning a gasp from the other man. even if it felt good , he wanted to be the one in control tonight, so he hardly pulled the kneeled-man’s head away from his crotch, making jisung whine like the pathetic pup that he was, his eyes becoming watery, pain and lust now visible in his dark irises. his hips half humping the floor. 

"please… please minho. i’ll be good." he begged. and minho was so fucking turned on now, he didn't want to wait any longer. 

"open your mouth." so jisung happily obliged, and minho spat right into it. jisung swallowed before moaning again.   
"i want more… please minho, i want you. "he said mewling, sticking his tongue out as soon as he finished talking. he was a sight to behold. and minho was exhausted, he just wanted to chase his release in jisung’s warmth. he abruptly thrusted in him, he heard jisung whimper but still didn’t feel anything on his thighs. therefore, he didn’t hold himself back, and he knew that was how jisung liked it the most. 

he went deeper and deeper within each thrusts, his dick now rubbing up against the back of his throat. jisung ’s eyes widened, but still didn’t make any sign he wanted to stop , so minho went even further, using jisung ’s throat for his own good. thank god for his almost non-existing gag reflex. minho pressed his fingers harder against his head , allowing him to take him deeper, and minho could see a tear fall off of jisung ’s eye , soon followed by others. he got lost in the sight and the feeling, his hips now moving by themselves. i t felt so good for the both of them, minho ’s head thrown back while jisung hallowed his cheeks and moved his tongue around his length , making the lewdest moans, and minho feeling his eyes roll back when hearing it. he looked back and noticed jisung’s glassy eyes already boring holes into him. 

"good boy, taking me so well."he cooed, knowing damn well how he was a whore for praises. jisung’s body was jolting on his own, hardly maintaining into places so minho talked again. "hold onto me. with your hands." 

however, he didn’t expect jisung to grab the base of his cock, only adding to the dizziness he was experiencing. if jisung kept going like this, he wouldn’t last much longer and they both knew it. jisung was taking him well, oh so _fucking_ well. fuck, jisung’s mouth was _made_ for him. h e kept on rubbing the tip of his dick at the back of jisung ’s throat , the youngest fully crying now, and minho shouldn’t enjoy this view so much but he swore , he could jerk himself off just thinking of jisung’s stare and face during sex. his hands and tongue caressing the rights spots, minho felt himself come close. he warned jisung and the boy directly let him go off his mouth, just so that he could fully take him into his hands. minho grinned when he understood what jisung wanted. 

"of course, you’d want it on your face, little slut." jisung’s moaned so loudly, his body shaking at the words. seeing him like this brought minho to his end while he came on jisung ’s mouth , face and hair , the cum and the tears mingling up together, making jisung even prettier than he thought was possible.   
minho felt exhausted after his orgasm, but still wanted to help jisung , so he fell on his knees too, now being face to face with jisung . he brought two fingers, wiping the mixture with it before putting them into jisung’s mouth, him taking them just as well. now that minho was closer, he could see how abused his mouth was, and he made a mental note to pepper it with lip balm and kisses once they’ll be clean. but for now, jisung cupped minho’s face with his hands and kissed him languorously. 

minho let his hands wander on jisung’s body, going down to help him too but jisung suddenly stopped him. minho looked at him questioningly, and jisung blushed again, avoiding his stare. minho opened his mouth in realisation before speaking.   
  
"wait babe, don’t tell me you came untouched?"

jisung couldn’t bring himself to look up at minho’s teasing stare, so he just hid himself in his shoulders. 

"what else could i do? you were so hot bossing me around and calling me names." minho laughed at that before putting him right back up in front of him and kissing him again.   
"you’re adorable."  
"i have your cum all over my face, hyung."  
"exactly what I said." they laughed before getting up and taking a quick shower, or at least they tried, not really being able to let their hands off of each other.

x

"come to bed with me babe." jisung pled.   
"i’ll just finish that quickly jisungie, but i’m coming soon, i promise."

  
and he did not lie since thirty minutes after, he was there, laying down next to him, playing with his hair. turns out, maths problems are easier to resolve when you’re less stressed. minho smiled tenderly at jisung, before kissing him on his nose and circling the younger’s body with his arms. jisung laughed sweetly, and minho saw himself fall in love all over again. 

"i’m sorry i couldn’t take care of you today baby. once midterms are over, i’ll do you well."  
"you better." he smiled, kissing minho once more before putting his head on his torso, slightly dozing off to the rhythm of his breathing. minho was so lucky to have him, and he’ll make sure to let him know next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> now i'll go yeet myself away from earth hhh  
> my twt: vmneskz


End file.
